Time Twist
by Myla Star
Summary: A potion explodes, twisting time, so that Hermione and Draco trade times with their younger selves. HG/DM RW/PP UNDER REPAIR
1. What the Heck Are We Doing Here?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just like everyone else who isn't J.K. Rowling**

**Edit: I went back and fixed different things in this chapter. It's much better now...I think. If you see anything wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm working on fixing the other chapters too.**

**What The Heck Are We Doing Here?**

"Mr. Weasley, you will be working with Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you will be working with Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Potter,..." Snape continued reading his list, as the students moved to sit next to their newfound partners. Hermione smiled at Ron and waited for Snape to finish so she could get the ingredients. "The list of ingredients is on the board; they can all be found on the back have untill the end of this class to finish. You may begin."

In her haste to get out of her seat, Hermione's foot caught a leg of the table and it wobbled around precariously as she tried to regain her balance. Ron was just fast enough to catch the cauldren before it fell. Malfoy watched all of this from where he was sitting. He had chosen the table across from Hermione so that he could copy her notes, but it looked like he'd be able to have some fun as well. He sneered over at Hermione. "It's just like you to trip over air, Mudblood." He laughed scornfully and Pansy joined in.

Hermione scowled, turned to Ron, and said, "Did you know that ferrets could talk? This is the first time I've ever seen a bouncing, talking, ferret."

Ron snickered.

"Did you know that beavers could talk? This is the first time I've ever seen a talking beaver with an afro," Draco mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Ten points from Gryffindore for talking in class. I suggest you close your mouth and get your ingredients."Snape announced looking pointedly at Hermione before turning back to the papers on his desk.

"But! Professor Snape! I was only talking because Malfoy called me a Mudblood!"

Snape looked over his papers at Hermione. "Language, Miss. Granger. We will not use that type of language in this class."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Snape had already lost interest in her and was back to grading his papers. "I heard him too!" Ron declared.

"You heard who say what?"

Ron rolled his eyes. " I heard _Draco _call _Hermione_ a_ Mudblo_-," Snape glared at him. "I mean, the _M-Word_"

Snape looked over at Draco. "Did you call Miss. Granger this vulgar word, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course not, Sir. I would never even dream of such a thing."

"There. Now, I suppose you two could let me continue grading without interuption, Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger, or I will have to take another ten from Gryffindore."

"Yes, proffesor."

"Good."

Hermione was seething. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands as she went to go get the ingredients from the back cupboard. _Snape is so unfair!_ She thought as she viciously snatched the ingredients from their place on the shelves. _I hate him! _ _I hate him! I hate him!_ She directed these thoughts at Malfoy as well as Snape as she marched back to her desk. It's a miracle she didn't break any of the vials as she placed them, a little harder than necessary, on the table.

Ron looked up at Hermione. "Don't let Snape get to you, you know he favors the Slitherins."

"I know, Ron. It just isn't fair!"

"_Snape_ just isn't fair 'Mione," He said ending the conversation. "What potion are we making today?"

"Vicis Intorqueo. It is alot like a time turner, but it can only take the drinker back a few minutes in time unless it is the full moon,then it can go back a maximum of two hours."

"That sounds useful." Ron said as he examined the instuctions. "It says here, that the fist thing we need to do is..."

oo^OO^oo

Draco was bored. The potion was almost finished and he didn't have anything to do because Pansy was making the potion. He wouldn't normally make her do all the work, but, you see, Pansy was angry at him because he "never let her do anything" and "tried to do everything by himself" and "he was ignoring her" and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. So he let her make the potion. I'd call it a win-win situation. Except it was really a win-half-win-half-lose, because doing nothing is about as boring as it can get.

He was tired of sitting down, so he got up to ask if he could "use the bathroom." He couldn't have had worse timing.

ooOOoo

"Ron! Don't add the crushed lacewings before the eagle Feather!" She picked up the cauldron (by its handles that were charmed never to get too hot, of course) and pulled it away from Ron. She misjudged her adreniline powered muscles though and pulled th cauldron all the way into the aisle. This was the least of her problems, Ron had dropped in the lacewings before she could pull it out of the way. She saw that the potion was bubbling madly and she was about to yell at Ron when somone slammed into her arm.

ooOOoo

Malfoy stood up just in time to hit his head on the cauldron Hermione was holding in the air. He didn't even have time to wonder _ why _ exactly she was holding a cauldron in a spot where somone, as unsuspecting as himself, could wack his head on it, before the contents of the aforementioned potion-carrying device emptied its contents on his person. The last thing he heard before the world dissappeared was an ear-shattering "MALFOY!"

Students and unsuffrable teacher alike looked on in wonder as a dark purple fog enveloped the bodies of Hermione and Malfoy. After the smoke dissappated, numerous gasps were heard from everyone. Where Hermione and Malfoy had been, two toddlers now stood. The girl was wearing purple overalls and a yellow shirt with a smiling pink flower on it. Her curly brown hair bounced around her shoulders as she jumped up and down on the seat. "Cindawella dwress' in yella'..." she sang, before she noticed where she was. "What happened to my jump rope?" She asked, her eyes tearing up and her bottom lip shaking.

"Hey! you guys are all big fat meanie-heads! You made her all sad and crying!" Said a loud voice that came from the blond-haired toddler. He wore a dark green shirt and black pants that were a bit big for him, so they were held up by a black belt, and they wrinkled near his green sneakers. Everyone turned to look at the miniature Draco as he made his way over to the crying girl. (You could hear cries of "Awwww! He's soooooooo CUTE!" and "I could just eat him right up!" from several girls around the room.) "I'm sorry those meany-heads hurt your feewings." He said and gave her a hug. "I pwomise I won't hurt you though."

"Reawy?"

"Yeppers."

She hugged him back.

Snape walked up to them. Draco had Hermione stand behind him as he faced the greasy man. " What do you want?" He asked looking up at the man suspiciously.

"How old are you?" Snape asked formally.

"Why do you wannna know?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm to old for this." He mumbled. "Just tell me your age, I don't want to play these games."

"I get to pway games if I tewl you how old I am?"

Snape looked surprised at first, but then he smiled and nodded.

Draco smirked. "Dad told me not to tawk to stwangers."

("Smart little bugger, isn't he?" -Ron)

"I am your godfather, remember? I'm Sevy!" Snape grimaced at the name, but it was the only way to get Draco to talk to him.

("Sevy? What, is he, like, in Middle School?" -Harry)

("What's 'Middle School'?"-Ron)

"Sevy?" Snape nodded. "You look ooollld!"

Snape glowered. "Just... tell me how old you are."

Draco smiled. "I'm five!" He said proudly while holding up four fingers.

Snape looked around Draco at Hermione. "And you?" He asked.

"I'm Hoo-my-on-ee and I am five in three months" She said, holding up the proper fingers for each number.

Snape turned to Ron and Pansy. Ron's eyes were as wide as, well, something really big and round, and his mouth was open wide enough to stuff Hogwarts into it. Pansy looked...normal? She didn't even look surprised. "Miss. Parkinson and Mr. Weasly, you will be taking care of Hermione and Draco untill I can find a way to change them back.

"I have to work with her?"

"I have to work with him?"

Snape pretended to ignore them. "I'll notify the other teachers of what has occurred. We will come up with a way for you to have classes. For now, consider your classes canceled. Your grade will be determined by how well you take care of these two," He said, while gesturing at the toddlers, who were busy telling each other all about themselves.

"What's your family like?" Asked Hermione.

"Well..." Draco began slowly.

"Draco, Hermione, these people are very nice and they are going to be taking care of you for a while."

"Why?" Both toddlers said in unison. They laughed.

"Jinx!" Draco yelled. "1,2,3,4,5,6..." He said, as fast as he could.

"Stop!" Yelled Hermione before he got to ten. Then they both giggled. "Why?" She asked again.

"Think of it as a vacation," Snape said.

"What's 'abaccation'?" Draco asked, his eybrows smooshed together.

"It's called a 'vacation', and it's like a trip." Hermione clarified.

"Oh," Draco said. Then he smiled. "I wike twips!"

"I do too!" Said Hermione. They jumed up and down and laughed.

"Where will we stay, Professor?" Pansy asked.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were the Heads, so I trust you can stay in their Common Room untill we find you better accomodations."

"What is the password?"

Snape took out his wand and muttered something. A buble grew from the tip of his wand and surrounded himself, Pansy, and Ron. "This is a silence bubble. It will keep anyone from hearing us."

"Dude! I totally have to learn this one!" Ron announced while turning around in circles. He turned back to Snape. "Does it roll? 'Cause if it does then it's like a giant Hampster ball only sound proof!"

Pansy's brow furrowed. "Hampster?"

"Oh. It's this cute little fuzzy animal Harry told me about."

"That sounds kind of like pygmy puff."

"Yeah, but it doesn't eat your boogers and it looks different."

"Oh."

"While I _enjoy _hearing about muggle animals and boogers, this bubble only lasts about a minute."

"You can't do much with a bubble in a minute, except maybe roll down some stairs..."

"What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing, proffessor."

"You won't be able to master this spell for many years anyways, it's highly advanced," Snape drawled, slightly boasting his own skill.

"I bet I could get Hermione to do it for me if I had the right box of chocolates. Oh, wait...she's only four right now. I'm sorry, I forgot."

Snape sighed. "Anyways, the password is 'eruditio est maximus'."

Hermione stared as the bubble slowly melted away, back into Snape's wand. Her eyes were huge. She turned to Draco. "Was that magic?" She asked slowly.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I wish I was old enough to do magic."

Hermione's eyes grew even wider (if at all possible). "You will be able to do magic when you grow up!"

Draco nodded, did this girl know anything? He was unable to see what the big deal was.

"I thought magic was only in Fairy Tales!"

"What are Fairy Tales?" Asked a thouroughly confused Malfoy.

The students that were in the room looked at each other. Snape watched quietly to see how it would all play out.

"You haven't heard of Fairy Tales!"

Draco shook his head.

"Fairy Tales are all about princes, princessess, and magic!" Exclaimed Hermione. "But it's all made up in people's noggins!"

"Magic isn't made up! My dad is a wizard and my mum is a witch. Soon, I will be a wizard too, when I'm older. Then, I get to go to Hogwarts!" He said, beeming with pride.

"So, magic is Real?"

"Yeppers."

Instead of being totallty freaked out and getting a permanent scar on her idea of life, her reaction was quite the opposite.

"I want to be able to do magic!"

"You will do magic, Hermione." Ron said. "When you are old enough."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Yelled Hermione and Draco as they danced around on the desk.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Yelled Neville. "My potion is ruined!"

Everyone turned to see what had caused the shout. Neville's potion was a dark grey goop, the consistency of paste. He huried to fix the potion. Other people returned to their potions also, so theirs wouldn't end up the same way.

"Ten points from Gryffindore for yelling in class." said Snape. Then he turned back to the group of kids. "I suggest you take them to the common room and show them around. It's on the seventh floor behind the statue of the gaurd with the mustache." The students had almost left the classroom when Snape stopped them. "I almost forgot, ten points from Gryffindore for making a potion explode."

**(A/N) I know that I should be working on my other story, ****What is Going on Here?****, but I had this idea and I had to write it down. I will continue that story if I get more REVIEWS (hint hint).**

** All REVIEWS (hint hint) are welcome.**

**Peanut butter cookies for everyone who reviews. (#) **

**O(^0^)o koala bears if you are allergic to peanuts**

**-~~-Myla Star-~~-**


	2. The Other Side Of the Twist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review response:**

**. : (#) What story did you read that was like this? I'm not copying anyone's story on purpose. I'm putting my own personal experiences in this story (later chapters), and there are a lot of stories out there where there is time-travel. (#) **

**The Other Side of the Twist**

THUMP! Hermione landed hard on her side, scaping her elbow on the concrete. She bit back the pain as she looked at her surroundings. Two little girls were holding onto the ends of the jump rope she was laying on. They stared at her in surprise, before dropping their ends of the rope and fleeing for their mothers. Hermione realised she was at a muggle park. She noticed Malfoy slumped against a tree, a short distance away. She walked over to him.

Malfoy looked up at her. "Since you know everything, Mudblood, why don't you tell me what happened to us?"

She glared at him and crossed her arms. Malfoy's gaze was quickly drawn to her elbow, and he grimaced. Hermione looked at her elbo to see what made his expression change, and she immediatly felt sick. Her elbow was slowly turning purple and green while blood dripped onto the grass. "I can fix that."

Hermione loked up in surprise. Malfoy was getting to his feet while his right hand vanished into his pocket.

"No!" Gasped Hermione as she grabbed Malfoy's wrist. She felt a tingle in her palm, but she ignored it as she continued, "This is a _Muggle_ park!"

"Oh,"said Malfoy. He stared at her hand. "Can you please remove your hand, it's cutting of my cirrculation."

"What? Oh, sorry." She said as she removed her hand. "Why did you offer to help me?" she asked.

Malfoy stared at the ground for a moment before looking into her eyes. "I didn't want to get any of your filthy blood on my new robes." He spat.

Hermione was hurt by his words, though she didn't know why. "When the potion exploded it twisted time and left us where we are. The question is: what time are we in?"

"What?"

"I answered the question you asked."

"Oh. How do we get back?"

"I don't know, but.."

"You don't know!" Malfoy yelled. "You're a know-it-all, you should know how to take us back!"

Hermione huffed and glared at him, anger flashing in her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair seemed to have static ruuning through it. "As I was saying, someone on the other side of the Twist should be working on a way to put us back in our own times untill then, we will have to find somewhere to stay."

Malfoy put his left hand in his back pocket, and he pulled out a dark green dragonhide wallet with a silver dragon gleaming fom the cover. He waved it in front of Hermione's face. "I think we're covered."

**(A/N) I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to update as fast as possible.**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W**

**REVIEW!!!!!! **

plz.......


	3. Pansy's Story and the Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer: This is me, owning nothing.**

**Review response:**

**LadyAirie: (#) Thanks for the advice! (#)**

**voldyismyfather: (#) Not expecting that in a good or a bad way? (#)**

**project gotham: (#) Thank you for reviewing! A review can change an author's life! (#)**

**(See? I give peanut butter cookies to my reviewers! Review if you want cookies too!)**

**Pansy's Story and the Leaky Cauldron**

The toddlers had to be pulled along the corridors, as they kept stopping to watch the moving pictures (Hermione thought they were a type of TV), and poke suites of armour.

Ron, who was holding onto Hermione's hand, turned to Pansy. "Why were you not surprised?"

"Huh?"

"After the potion exploded, and Hermione and Malfoy tuned into toddlers..."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Draco. "My name is Dwaco, not Ma'foy."

"Okay, "Draco." Ron half-grimaced at the name.

Draco smiled and nodded before turning back to Hermione. He was telling her all about the Magic World.

"As I was saying, Pansy, after they were turned into toddlers, you didn't look at all surprised. Why is that?"

Pansy looked at him blankly. "I am never surprised."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I have learned to expect the unexpected."

"Oh." Ron could tell he wasn't going to get any more information from her, so he stopped talking.

They walked down two hallways before anyone spoke, even the toddlers were quiet. Then they turned the corner...

"Not _another_ stairs!" Groaned Hermione. "My feets are tired of all this _walking_!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, it is on the _seventh floor_. That's, like... seven flights of stairs!" Everyone groaned.

"Hogwarts _really _needs an elevator," muttered Pansy.

"I _know_! I wonder if it does have one, I mean, Hogwarts is always changing, right?"

"I guess, but if it doesn't have one, I am SO putting it in the Hogwarts suggestion box."

"Ummm, Pansy? Hogwarts doesn't _have_ a suggestion box."

"Well then, we'll just have to suggest a suggestion box then."

Ron couldn't help but laugh and Pansy joined in. The toddlers, feeling left out, burst out in a chorus of, "What was so funny? I wanna know! What was so funny? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE tell us!"

"Well, Pansy said that we should suggest a suggestion box."

Draco stared at him blankly. "I don't get it."

Hermione looked like she was thinking deeply. "I kinda get it." She half-smiled at them. "Heh...heh?" Even her laugh sounded confused.

"It's okay if you didn't get it, you will eventually." Pansy stated.

"Come on little guys. only 4 more staircases to go!"

"Awwwwwww!'

"We'll give you a piggy back ride up the last staircase if you behave," Pansy gave generously.

"Hooray!" yeled the two toddlers, and they proceded to dance around in the hallway. Pansy and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the toddler's antics. Of course, Pansy would regret saying they could have a piggy back ride. Five year olds are _heavy _when you carry them up a stairway after already having walked up six flights.

(ooOOoo)

Hermione was laying down on the grass while Draco bandaged her arm (Thank goodness for pocket first-aide kits). She knew she was in a different time, but she didn't know what time. She knew she was in a different place, but she didn't know what place. There was just too much to figure out, it was making her brain hurt.

She must've looked extra pathetic because Malfoy asked her if she was alright again. "I'm.." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Suuuure you are. As your doctor though," He deepened his voice and started to mimick a doctor. "I suggest that you drink lots of water and get plenty of rest."

Hermione smiled dryly. "Well..(clears throat) I wouldn't mind having a little of that water if you don't mind."

He tucked the bandage in place and then pointed behind him. "I think I saw a water fountain over that-a-way."

"Okily-dokily." I pushed myself into a sitting position (careful of my elbow) and then I froze. When was Malfoy _ever _this nice? I slowly stood up and walked over to the drinking fountain, my mind a complete and utter mess of thoughts.

ooOOoo

As Draco watched Hermione walk towards the drinking fountain, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, the way her hair bounced around her shoulders as she subconciously twirled a few strands of it in between her fingers, the way she always does when she's trying to think of a way to solve a problem...

Wait, since when was Granger "beautiful" and how did _he_ know she twirled her hair when she was thinking and since when was he nice to a mudbl- muggle born? He shook the thoughts from his head and blamed it on the potion, it would wear off in a little while.

Hermione walked back over to him, her happy demeanor no longer with her.

"Did my suggestion work?" He asked confusedly.

"I suggest you make a suggestion box for me and I'll get back to you later." Hermione mumbled.

Draco smiled for a second, but then he frowned again. "For some reason, that sounded familiar."

"What did?"

"The suggestion box thing, it felt like I heard it before."

"Huh. Waddya know?" Hermione looked around the park for a minute or two. neither of them said anything. Hermione's face lit up in recognition. "I remember this park now! I used to come here all the time with my mother when I was little!"

"Well, what do you say we do?"

"I say we find a place to spend the night."

ooOOoo

"I'm so tired," moaned Hermione as she plopped onto her bed. She was tired out from all the walking they'd done to get to the Leaky Cauldron. (They hadn't been able to find a safe place to apparate from. There were too many muggles around.)

"Agreed," answered Draco as he also plopped onto his bed. "How about we sleep?"

"That sounds good," mumbled Hermione as she nestled under the covers of her bed.

Just as she was about to drift off, Draco said, "We're going to have to get some new clothes."

"Why?" Groaned Hermione, angry that she had been pulled away from her sleep.

"Well, I personally do not want to where the same clothes for an undetermined period of time, and if you didn't notice, all muggles have been looking at us strangely, because we are in our school robes!

Hermione looked down and, sure enough, she was wearing her school robes. She blushed. "We must have looked like complete fools!" she exclaimed.

"Correction, you looked like a fool. I was handsome enough to pull this look off," he said, while gesturing at his apparell.

Hermione glared at him before turning over to face the wall.

"Fine," he said. "Don't talk to me then!"

Hermione sighed and tried to go to sleep. A few minutes later, the only sounds in the room were the gentle snores of the two teens.

**(A/N)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! ANYONE can review if they just press that little button...**

**An author without reviews is like a des ert without sand or rock, a river without water, or a house without a foundation.**

**EDIT: I took out the sappy part with Ron and Pansy because I thought it was a little rushed. I also lengthened the part about Hermione and Draco.**

**-~~Myla Star~~-**


	4. Dinner, Pillows, and Bedtime

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you?**

**Review Response:**

**alosercanwin: (#)Thank you for the spellings! Spelling is not my strong point...(#)**

**Jasmyne Knight: (#)Thanks for reviewing! I'm pretty sure cookies and koala bears aren't copywrited...are they? Anywho **_**I**_** came up with the cookie idea, not **_**you**_**!**

**project gotham: (#) Thanks! I'll try to update quickly! (#)**

**Dinner, Pillows, and Bedtime**

"Woohoo! Yay! Boingy!" Shouted the toddlers in glee, as they bounced on the red sofa. Silver pillows were strew across the floor haphazardly. Ron took note of the pillows, so he would remember not to slip on them. He was watching the toddlers while Pansy went to go get dinner from the kitchens. '_She had better hury,'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm starved!'_

Just then, Pansy walked into the room, her arms loaded with food. "Finally," mumbled Ron.

"I heard that!" Her voice was a bit muffled by the stacks of food. The stacks started teetering wildly, so pansy quickly started putting things down on the coffe table.

Ron stood up. "Here, let me help you with that."

She smiled at him, her cheeks turning a bit red. "Thanks."

He grinned at her. "No problem."

When they had everything set up they called the toddlers over to eat. "Yay, food!" Exclaimed the toddlers as they busied themselves with shoving food at their faces. Pansy laughed at their antics. She looked over at Ron, and almost toppled onto the floor of laughter. Why, you ask? He was eating in much the same way.

"Whuh?" Ron asked, his mouth full. Pansy laughed harder. He shrugged, and went back to eating.

When Pansy managed to controll her laughter, she also started eating. Though, not as quickly.

After they had eaten their fill, Ron helped Pansy clear the table and clean up their mess. The toddlers were busy playing with the toys Dumbledore had put in the spare room,now the "fun room." Dumbledore had also put kid sized beds in the fun room.

Pansy wiped the last crumbs off the table as Ron finished sweeping the floor. She looked at the time; 8:16. "I think it's Hermione and Draco's bedtime about now, don't you?" She asked, turning to Ron.

He nodded, and they went back into the main room. They turned left and headed for the fun room when... CRASH! Pansy rubbed the back of her head which had hit the back of a chair. "What happened?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Stupid pillows," she growled as an answer. Ron laughed. "It's not funny!"

Ron became very serious. "Yes, ma'am," He said mockingly. She scowled. He reached a hand down and helped her up. He chuckled. "You have to admit that it was a little funny." She scowled at him. "Then again, maybe not." He opened the door and entered the jungle-themed room. Painted monkeys swung from merrily swinging vines, girraffes munched on leaves, and elephants sprayed themselves with water. The grass green carpet felt lush and springy, like grass, under his feet. It was hard to see the carpet under all the toys though. "Time to clean up!" He loudly announced to groans from the toddlers. "If you clean up we get to read a story!"

"A stowy?" asked Hermione.

"Yep, and whoever cleans the most gets to pick the story!"

"I stiwl don' wan' to cwean!" whined Draco.

"Well then, I guess Hermione will get to pick the story." Pansy said, gesturing at the wildly cleaning Hermione.

"I want to pick the story! 'Cause I will picks a better ones dan her!" He announced, before picking up as many toys his little arms could carry.

Ron and Pansy smiled at each other before helping the little ones clean.

A few minutes later, a proud Hermione yelled, "I win! 'Cause I picks up fifty toys!"

"No, I win. 'Cause I pickted ups a hundwed toys!" protested Draco

"I win 'cause I picked up fifty hundwed!"

"Ten-thousand toys!"

"Hundwed million!"

"Fity-five billion!"

"A googel"

"A thousand googels!"

"Enough!" Shouted Pansy. "You both won because you worked so hard at cleaning."

Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open. "But there can only be one persons who wins!" Protested Draco.

"Not this time," Ron interjected. "You both won so both of you get to decide on a story."

"But.."

"No buts!" Snapped Pansy.

"Okay," Hermione mumbled. "We will chose a story together."

After a few minutes of arguing over stories, they finally decided on one. Hermione brought it to Pansy. "We wants you to read this one."

Pansy smiled and took the book from her hands. She sat down on the forest green covers of Draco's bed and spent the next few minutes telling them the story of a few kids who go swimming at the lake. When she finished. Hermione and Draco had unanimously agreed that they wanted to go swimming at a lake too.

Ron smiled. "Maybe tomorrow," he said. "We will need to get you guys swimsuits first."

"Don't worry about those," Pansy said. Ron looked over at her she was reaching into a wooden dresser. She rummaged around for a second before pulling out some green swim trunks and a cute little pink swimsuit with bows at the shoulders and a picture of a cupcake on the front."

"Where..." Started Ron.

"Where do you think they got their pajamas? Hmmmmmm?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," was all Ron managed to get out.

Hermione ran up and pulled on her swimsuit. "Cupcake!" she squealed, excitedly.

"If you go to sleep right now, the sooner you get to wear your new swimsuits and go swimming." Ron said to the toddlers.

"Reawy?"

Ron and Pansy nodded at them.

"I'm going to bed right now!" announced Hermione.

"Me too!" agreed Draco They both jumped into their beds and snuggled under their covers.

"Goodnight!" Said Ron and Pansy as they left the room and turned off the light. The Monkey nightlight gave the room a yellowish glow. Hermione tossed and turned but she couldn't get comfortable. She heard Draco say something:

"I can't sleep," he was saying.

"Me neither," she said, before getting out from under her covers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been busy with other things.......

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~-Mila Star-~


	5. Breakfast and a Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review Response:**

**alosercanwin:(#) Thank's for reviewing! I have a lot of fun writing Hermione and Draco as toddlers, especialy the way they talk. (#)**

**Rockongurl19:(::) I made some chocolate chip cookies just for you! I know the older versions are short. I'm going to write about them a lot in this chapter though! (::)**

**project gotham:(#) Thanks! (#)**

**DellingSigourney:(#) :) Thanks (#)**

**Now on with the story!**

**Breakfast and a Shocking Discovery**

Hermione snuggled deeper into her pillow, trying to enter back into the world of sleep. She lay there for a few minutes, adjusting her arms and legs so they would be in a more comfortable position. Her eyes snapped open, and she jumped out of bed her hair flipping around her. '_I'm going to be late for class!' _She thought wildly. Then she remembered where she was. She combed her fingers through her hair and untwisted her robes. Hermione looked to see if she had woken Malfoy up. He wasn't in his bed. _'He's probably eating breakfast'_

She checked to see if she looked presentable before leaving the room to get some breakfast of her own. When she entered the main room of the Leaky Couldron, she looked around. The room was empty exept for a guy who was counting and inspecting the coins in the cashier and Malfoy who was sitting by himself at a table for two which was up against a wall by the only window in the room. He acknowledged her with a small nod in her direction. She walked over to his table and sat across from him. He pointed to a plate of pancakes and sausage that was near the middle of the table.

"I already ordered your food," he stated simply.

"Thanks," she answered, pulling the plate towards her. She grabbed the syrup bottle and poured it over her pankakes; a lot of it.

Malfoy raised his eybrows at her. " Would you like some pancake with your syrup?" He asked, mockingly.

Hermione looked over at his syrup covered plate. "I could ask the same of you."

"Mine? Mine is a drop compared to your ocean over there!'

She rolled her eyes as she popped a large, syrup covered bite in her mouth. When she finished chewing, she said, "I like my pancakes this way."

"So do I."

Hermione thoughtfully put another bite of food in her mouth. A drop of syrup landed on her robes. She quikly wiped it away and then asked, "When are we leaving?"

"What?" asked Malfoy, after swalloing his food.

"When are we going to get new clothes?" she asked again.

"We can go after we're done eating breakfast, if you want."

"Sure."

"That's settled then: new clothes after breakfast."

*************A few minutes later.*************

Hermione put the last sausage in her mouth and waited for Malfoy to finish eating his pancake. He left a tip on the table and stood; she joined him. "We need to stop at Gringots for some muggle money first," stated Hermione.

Malfoy nodded. A thoughtful look crossed Hermione's face, then, she burst out laughing. A very bewildered Malfoy stared at her with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. She explained that she had imagined what would've happened if they had tried to use wizards money at a muggle store. Her smile faded from her face. "Malfoy, what year is it?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but he slowly closed it in thought. "I....don't know," he said slowly. "Why?"

Hermione leaned in closer and whispered,so only he could hear, "_We can't give anyone coins from times after this year!_"

Malfoy's eyes went wide. "I only carry 'new' coins! I paid for our breakfast and our room with them!" Hermione's eyes grew wide. She looked over at the man counting the coins. He had a confused look on his face as he looked at a galleon. It had to be one of their coins, judged by the look on the man's face.

"We have to leave,_ now!_" Hissed Hermione. She grabbed a tight hold of his arm and dragged him out into the busy street. A million voices drifted over their heads carrying the words of a million conversations. They were wisked along in the hustle and bustle of the crowds, just as they heard a cry of outrage from inside the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily, there was too many people running around and going about their business for the, now angry, man to find them.

After they were safley away, Hermione sat on a bench and tried to catch her breath. "Can't carry normal money like the rest of us, Malfoy?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know, the kind where the coins are from many different years?"

"And that matters why?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "We wouldn't be in this situation right now! We can't use any of your money and I don't have any on me!" She pulled out her pockets for emphasis. "What can we possibly do now?"

Malfoy sat down heavily beside her on the bench. They thought for a minute as the people on the sidwalk rushed past.

A slight breeze blew Hermiones hair in her face. She tucked the stray lock behind her ear and shivered. It was a cold morning. Malfoy saw her shiver and pulled off his outer robe and tucked it around her shoulders. She mumbled her appreciation. Then, she saw what he was wearing. She stood up quickly and nearly got run over by a person rushing by. She smacked her head. "We're wearing normal clothes under our robes!"

Malfoy looked down at himself. "I suppose we are."

"We could've gotten out of these robes earlier!"

"Your point?"

She rolled her eyes. "Um.. I don't know, we wouldn't look like freaks?!" She said waving her arms madly in the air to strengthen her point.

"So, we would be frozen, non-freaks."

"Exact-," she cut off. "What?"

"Our robes were keeping us warm, if we took them off we would've been popsicles a _long_ time ago."

"Oh," stated Hermione. She plopped back on the bench. "What do we do now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you think of something, _Smart-One_."

She glared at him before leaning back in the bench and furrowing her brow in thought. "We could always get a job," she supplied.

He scoffed and raised his eyebrow at her. "You really believe that I would work?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You would rather sleep in a gutter and eventually starve to death rather than get a job?"

"Yes," he said seriously.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He scoffed. "Like I would ever sleep in the gutter or starve to death when I have my parents."

"Yeah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind their son coming home a seventeen-year-old when he left as a toddler!"(note the extreme sarcasim)

"They would understand the situation! After all, they're not like your muggle parents, and they understand magic!" Malfoy scowled in her direction crossed his arms in a I-am-so-much-better-than-you way, and looked away from her.

Hermione frowned at him; her chocolate eyes were slowly turning a dark, cold, brownish-black. If Malfoy had been looking in her, he might have died of a heart-attack. She stood up quickly and started to walk off at a brisk pace, not even glancing over her shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

He received no response. For a few seconds, he sat dumbfounded. Then, he leapt to his feet. Malfoy ducked in between passersby as he raced in her direction. "Wait-up! You still have my robe!"

* * *

**(A/N) 0.0 Where is Hermione going? Will Malfoy get his robe back? Are they going to be trampled by passersby? Will the guy athe counter callthe police? Or, will he get fired for accepting "fake" money? These questions (and more) will be answered in later chapters! Or they won't be answered at all...I don't know yet...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ****forever****. I've had lots of school stuff and a bad case of lazyness...plus, I just read The Sisters Grimm series and I haven't been able to think about anything but it because they're awesome-sauce books. If you haven't read them, read them! Only after reviewing my story of course...**

**-Myla Star-**


	6. An Encounter With Fuzzles

**Disclaimer: I only own what I own and what was made by me.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in SO long. I just haven't found the time to write at all! What with school, chores, Gear Up, Piano, Art Club, CAP, and my "job" (all I do is clean up the house for $5 an hour) I'm lucky if I have time to SLEEP, let alone type a story. PLUS, when I have some time, my mom finds something for me to do. **

**"Go clean your room, Myla!"**

**"I can't, Mom! I'm going to type another chapter for my online story that many people have been waiting for for months (or is it a year already?)"**

**"Go clean your room, Myla!"**

**"But-"**

**"Go clean your room, Myla!"**

**"I can clean it later! I've only put off cleaning my room for a couple of weeks, I put off my story **_**forever**_**!"**

**"Go clean your room, Myla!"**

**"My homework is done!"**

**"Go clean your room, Myla!" (notice the limited vocabulary)**

**Well, Happy Mothers day......**

**the **_**kids**_** on the other hand.....**

**Review Response:**

**ro****meondjuliet4-ever: (#) Thank you for the review! I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Sometimes, I just need a **_**review**_** (hinthint) to get me past a bit of writer's block. (#)**

**mysteryssister: (#) Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh! (#)**

**mikorena: (#) Yeah, I'm not very good at spelling. I know it's a little OOC. I haven't read the books in a while. **_**Plus**_**, JK Rowling doesn't say what they're like as kids. So, thats completely OOC. :) (#)**

**A Visit From "Fuzzles"**

Hermione tip-toed across the carpet with an air of stealth cloaked around her. '_This is just too good,'___she thought to herself. She turned back to Draco and gave him the thumbs-up sign. He grinned back at her over the stack of assorted _everyday _household items in his arms. This pile included: honey, shaving cream, toilet paper rolls, black sharpie markers, cans of silly string, and a large bag of goose feathers. **(A/N Don't ask me how they got the feathers, I don't know. The muggle items just **_**happened**_** to be there. Hey, it's my story!) **

Because they weren't tired, they had stayed up and imagined an "amazing plan of awesomeness." **(A/N Their words, not mine. Well, they are mine, but...still.)** Hermione had recently watched The Parent Trap and had suggested that they pull a prank on "the two meanies who told them to go to bed." Draco had thought it a masterfull idea and they both plotted their scheme as they waited for Ron and Pansy to go to sleep. When the little electonic clock showed that the time was 11:13, they sneaked out of their room and gathered all the materials they needed.

The door creaked open and two heads popped into the room through the crack in the door. They shared a mischievious grin before sneaking quietly into the room. Even though the room was dark, they could still see the velvet curtain that sepparated the room into halves. On one side, Ron was sprawled facedown on a thouroughly tousled bed. A leg was hanging off of the edge of the bed, one arm was curled under his pillow, and in his other arm was... a _pink teddybear_! The two toddlers stiffled their laughter as they almost fell over each other in their hurry to get over to the sleeping teenager. It is a wonder that neither teenager awoke during the entire rendezvous.

(ooOOoo)

As the smarter-than-is-probably-good-for-them toddlers giggled themselves silly in the back corner of their jungle-themed bedroom and two teenagers slept peacfully dreaming sweet dreams (but not dreaming of the nasty fate that awaited them in the morning), a dangerous shadow loomed in another time, another place, but still everywhere. This _thing _is evil. No, not Voldemort evil, just pure evil. It wasn't even human! Just the dark mesh of hatred, jealousy, and revenge. Every evil intent lives inside it. Are you worried? Well, you shouldn't be, he isn't a a part of this story, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention. Our major problem in this story is Voldemort.

Now Voldemort is a smart guy, except for the turning-evil-and-wanting-to-kill-everyone-who-isn't-"pure"-even-though-he-is-a-half-blood-himself part, but he hasn't found out that Hermione and Draco are toddlers yet. If he did, that would be a bad thing. You see, he is smart enough to have figured that all the brains in the Golden Trio belong to Hermione. Sure, _some _ of the brains belong to Harry and Ron, but, let's face it, they've got nothing on Hermione's brainpower. So, if Voldemort found out that the control center of the Potter group was having technical difficulties, he would find out a way to attack Harry while he was vulnerable. This said, don't you believe that it is a bad thing to write a letter to Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy (known Deatheaters) telling them that their son and a certain Muggle-born Hermione Granger have been turned into toddlers by a potion gone sour? Well, that's just what Dumbledore did on the night that two toddlers decided to pull a prank. It wouldn't be long untill Voldemort found out.

(ooOOoo)

Two mischievious munchkins lay huddled up together in Draco's bed. It wasn't the tangled/hugging/head-on-shoulder-or-chest huddled, it was the foot-in face/stop-shoving-me-off-of-the-bed/don't-hog-the-blanket kind of huddle. However, Hermione and Draco were both unaware (well, mostly) that they would be in for a rude awakening.

Pansy groaned and rolled over. Then, she frowned. Was the bed supposed to squish like that? She felt something tickle her nose and she sneezed. It wasn't untill she sat up, right on a pile of honey, did she open her eyes. She did the most reasonable thing that anyone would do in this situation: she screamed. Of course, the sound of someone screaming bloody murder is enough to make the wallpaper peel off the walls and go find the nearest bonfire to throw itself in, but it is not enough to wake a sleeping log like Mr. Ron Weasly here. Seeing that he wasn't awake to live in the horror with her (the toddlers had left the curtain open), she picked up an empty can of silly string that the toddlers had left behind and promptly threw it at him. She nodded as it made a pleasant _thwack_ing noise when it hit him in the head.

"Wahzzat?" Ron mumbled, rather intelligently, as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he saw the damage that surrounded him, he let out a squeal _even more_ girly than Pansy's had been! He started to jump around and wipe off all the shaving cream, honey, and silly string he could off of his person and Pansy joined him. As he was jumping, he hit his head on something. He stopped jumping, looked up, and hurriedly let out another girly scream.

"SPIDER!!!!"

Pansy scowled at him. "That's not a spider you idiot!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's to pink to be a spider!"

"Pink? Spiders aren't pink!"

"That's what I said!"

"Well then, what is it?"

Pansy looked up at the pink fluffy object hanging from the ceiling by strands of toilet paper and decorated with globs of silly string. "It looks like a teddy bear."

Ron's eyes grew wide and he risked another glance at the "spider". "NOT MR. FUZZLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pansy stared at him before laughing incredulously at him. "You 'HA' have a 'bwahahahaha' teddy bear 'hehehehehe' named 'eheheh' FUZZLES!?" Pansy managed between giggles.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, 'hehehehe' it was!"

Ron glared at her. "I'm going to go wash up." He murmered before going in the direction of the bathroom. He slammed the door once he got inside.

Pansy was standing all alone in the bedroom.

...

...

...

...

...

"Was it something I said?"

She shrugged, cast a quick "scurgify", and went to pick out an outfit for the day. She hadn't even reached her suitcase, which was still packed from yesterday, when she heard the laughter. She guessed that it was coming from outside the door. She crept over to the door and paused dramatically before opening the door as quickly as she could.

An extremely surprised duo of tricksters fell in the room. Pansy growled at them. "You little-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO FUZZLES" Apparantly Ron was done washing up now.

The toddlers fell into newly fueled bouts of laghter.

"Well, if you can't respect us, then you can't go swimming today." Ron said, on a (rare) spark of genius.

The laughter stopped. "But-"

"No 'buts' about it! we're staying home today!"

If looks could kill....

"Now, go to your room!"

The toddlers sulked off.

The teens were alone again. "Wow," remarked Pansy, "when did you become so strict?"

Ron shruged. "I learned it from my mum."

"Ahhh, I see." Pansy turned to look at Ron and she couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. She started to all out laugh. We're talking all-out rolling-on-the-floor stitch-in-side can't-breathe-and-I-think-that-I-might-die laughing. Ron looked at her like she'd come out of the loony bin or something.

"What's wrong?"

"Go 'gasp' look in 'gasp' a mirror 'BHAHAHAHAHAHA'!"

Ron shruged and walked back into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FREAK DID THOSE LITTLE BUG-EATING LITTLE MUNCHKIN COCKROACHES DO WITH THEIR LITTLE SHARPIE WIELDING HANDS TO MY FREAKING FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Your face is hardly 'freaking', Mr. Weasly," drawled a rather bored man with low hygene standards from the door.

"Professor Snape!" gasped a rather frightened Pansy. "I didn't see you there!"

"Well, obviously," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Ron came rushing out of the bathroom. "Look at what those little brats did to my face!"

A black gotie and curly pirate mustache were clearly drawn in sharpie on his face. That in itself was hilarious, but what really took the cake was the writing on his forehead. In surprisingly neat lettering were the words: "KAPTIN DOODYFACE"

Pansy started to giggle again.

Snapes mouth twitched.

Faint giggles could be heard outside the door.

A few moments passed before Snape could say anything, but he did as soon as he was able to. "They could improve their spelling...."

Ron gaped at him. "That's all you have too say! My face has just been mutilated and all you can say is that 'they could improve their spelling'!"

"It was just a harmless prank, Mr. Weasly-"

"Harmless!"

Snape ignored him. "-and I have orders to bring you to Dumbledore."

Ron continued to grumble.

"What does he need us for, Professor?"

"I'm sure that Dumbledore will explain when we get there. Follow me, and bring Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger with you." Then, he swept out of the room.

Ron and Pansy looked at each other before going to get the smaller peoples and go follow Snape.

**(A/N): I'm SO TERRIBLY SORRY that I took so long! But, it's kind of a good thing now. I am a much better author now than when I started. My amazing Language Arts teacher has helped me to become a better writer and now I know how to use many different techniques in writing and I pay more attention to detail (while I'm still a terrible speller). I hope this chapter was fun to read!**

**I'm trying to get some conflict in the story. So, I added the money crises for te older peoples and I gave Voldemort to the toddles. It hardly seems fair that the little kids deal with the bigger problem, but, oh well it will still work out.**

**'Till the next chapter!**

**--~~Myla Star~~--**

**P.S. If you can guess what book series the black sharpie "makeover" was from, you can get a character of your own put in this story! (eventually) It has to be a person though. So, get guessing!**


End file.
